


Lilac Roses

by percabth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Boutique, Cute, Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Florist AU, Florist Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Fluff, Love at First Sight, On Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percabth/pseuds/percabth
Summary: Adrien Agreste owns a quaint little flower shop in a French village and Marinette is in need of some welcoming flowers.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrinette - Relationship, adrienette
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Lilac Roses

**Author's Note:**

> just a short one shot today :)

Today has been a slow day. 

Adrien had opened his florist in a quaint little french village just a few months ago. His mother taught him everything he needed to know about flowers and their individual meanings at a young age and his interest in them grew from there (pun intended).

Adrien loved his place, it had little tables for people to sit and a small coffee and tea station for refreshments. It had a huge open window on the back wall that proudly displayed the back garden where all the flowers grew. He worked there alone, which was fine unless he got a wedding order, then he’d usually have Nino stop by to help him wrap bouquets. 

Adrien did love working there, he lived in the apartment just above so his little home always smelt like sweet flowers.

A ring of the doorbell pulled him out of his thoughts and brought his eyes to the opening door, to reveal a small woman. She had midnight black hair that almost looked blue under the sunshine, bluebell eyes that he could see sparking from here, she wore a long flowing green dress and some strappy sandals on her feet. On her arm was a tote bag, probably carrying some fruits from the market just down the cobbled street.

“Hello! How can I help you?” 

“Hi! I’m looking for a few bouquets, I’m opening a boutique just down the street tomorrow and I wanted something to brighten up the space!” the woman smiled, walking closer to him. 

He could now see her clearly, she held a natural blush and her hair was curled, being held back by a pearly clip on one side. The curls framed her face in a very flattering manner. She was smiling at him from about a foot away, the sunshine spilling in from the windows was casting shadows on her that had Adrien’s words dying on his tongue.

“I- sorry, you said you were opening something?”

“Yes! A boutique just a few doors down, it’s called ‘MDC’s Boutique!” 

“I’ll be sure to check it out the minute I get the time.” he nodded before turning around, scooping a bouquet of lilies and spinning around to face her again. 

“Well these are lilies, they bring peaceful and calming energy into one’s home, or in your case  _ boutique  _ they are also considered good luck.”

“I love lilies! I’ll take a bouquet of those.”

“Alrighty” Adrien said before wrapping a fresh bouquet of his finest lilies and placing them on the counter.

“How many bouquets are you looking for m’lady?” 

Adrien could swear he saw the blush on her cheeks deepen in colour at his comment but before he knew it she was responding.

“Well, I have three vases, so three?”

“Okay… let me see what I have”

Adrien turned once again towards his arrangements, searching for a mixed one that would attend to his customers needs. He spots a beautiful arrangement with plenty of lucky representative flowers in it.

“Here! A mixed arrangement with multiple flowers that hold luck and prosperity.” He announced with a smile. 

She returned the gesture, nodding as he went to wrap a fresh one.

“What colour is the wallpaper?” he called from near the flowers again. 

“Oh, they’re just painted a soft purple” Marinette responded, pulling the bouquets into her tote. 

“So, a bouquet of lilac roses would go nicely?” he said, pulling another arrangement out. 

“They’re gorgeous!” she exclaimed, pulling the roses to her button nose.

Adrien smiled at her excitement and found his heartbeat quicken when she shot another sweet smile his way.

“I’ll take these too!” she said, handing the flowers back to his side of the counter for him to wrap. 

“Alright, that’ll be €50” 

“That’s awfully cheap, for such professional flowers.” Marinette commented, looking at the chalkboard where the prices were written.

Adrien promptly stood in front of it, preventing her from seeing how much he undercharged her.

“Consider it a shop-warming gift!” he smiled, inwardly grimacing at his cliché gesture.

Much to his surprise she laughed. 

Her laugh was delicate, paired with the sun shine on her face and her eyes crinkling had his breath hitching in his throat.

“Thank you… ” she paused to squint at his name tag. 

“Adrien,” she concluded as she set a fifty euro note on the counter.

“You’re welcome….”

“Marinette, my name is Marinette” 

“Marinette” he sighed, smiling dumbly at her.

With that she waved herself out.

She paused at the door and turned, to find his eyes were still lingering on her.

“A ladybug just landed on my bag” she said.

“Very lucky,” he added.

Their eyes locked again for a moment before she was disappearing behind the door once again.

Adrien knew exactly what lilac roses meant, he had specifically hidden said meaning from Marinette. 

While the main symbolism associated with such flowers was that of life, happiness and health but his mother had always told him that lilac roses meant ‘love at first sight’.

“ _ Now Adrien, flowers hold all kinds of different meanings, these flowers; lilac roses are known publicly to represent life and health. However I believe that a lilac rose represents love at first sight. So when you meet someone who truly captivates you from the moment your eyes first meet. Give them a lilac rose, don’t tell them what it means, just let them know in your own special way”  _

Adrien remembers his mother’s description vividly. Marinette strolled into the florist and Adrien was sure that had anyone else done the same in that moment he wouldn’t have noticed. There was something scary about love at first sight. A fairytale myth he never let him believe. Until now, it was quite significant to feel such a strong emotion upon a brief meeting. Adrien found that he had a different definition of ‘love at first sight’. He didn’t see it as being in love immediately but rather, immediately knowing that you’d grow to love that person, more than you’d ever be able to imagine. 

He’d see Marinette again, she was only a few doors down and he could-

His thoughts and planning were cut short by the doorbell once again, this time the very woman who had been torturing his mind just moments before was standing awestruck in the doorway.

“Adrien!” she bellowed.

“Yes?” 

“A black cat, a pure black cat just crossed the boutique” she stammered in a shaky voice.

“Is the cat okay?”

“Yes!”

“So, what’s the problem?”

“The problem is a black cat just  _ crossed my path”  _ her tone suggesting what she was the most obvious statement she could make.

“Oh, you’re superstitious?”

“About some things yes” she admitted, suddenly shy.

“Well, I can help” he said ,walking out from behind the counter and out the door.

“Come on”

Adrien stepped out onto the street and spotted the black kitten wandering around a few feet away.

He crouched down and started calling the cat over with a whisper. 

The kitten was reluctant but eventually strode over into Adrien’s area. With that Adrien picked the kitten up into his arms and smiled at Marinette.

“Now, are we going to say sorry to Marinette?” Adrien laughed at the kitten in his arms.

A little meow escaped from the cat and Marinette smiled, reaching to scratch behind the kittens ears.

“I think I’m going to keep you little guy” Adrien scrunched his nose looking at the kitten.

“You can’t possibly think a kitten and a florist is going to be a good mix?” 

“I need the company” Adrien shrugged.

“I think I’m going to call you Plagg,” he said. 

“Alright, I’ll see you two tomorrow!” Marinette waved, walking all of thirty seconds before turning into her new boutique. 

“I’m going to fall so hard for her,” Adrien whispered to himself.

Plagg meowed at the comment and he burst out into laughter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought i adore all your feedback!!


End file.
